Denki Uzumaki
"I live for power. But I'm not hungry for it. I know where to draw a line for my craving of knowledge and power. However, some people don't." —'''Denki Uzumaki Denki Uzumaki is a shinobi from the Hidden Leaf Village, and is the son of Kireina Uchiha and Likone Uzumaki. A born tactical expert, he is a prodigy, often considered a young Kage in-the-making. He had a unnamed twin brother, who died during birth. He died at 36 from battle-inflicted injuries. Appearance ---- Denki has dark blue, shaggy hair. Due to one of his heritage, Denki has a Sharingan in one eye, and a piercing blue eye in the other. Denki usually wears a blue suit, with a blue tie. Personality ---- Denki is the strategist type, always trying to think three steps ahead of everybody around him, which he mainly does successfully. He ended up becoming archenemies with Akuma Uchiha. Background ---- Denki Uzumaki was born September 5th in the Hidden Leaf Village. Denki was quickly deemed a prodigy, mainly because of his early craving for the history of the Great Nations and it's worst villains and greatest minds. Denki lost his father, who he found out was evil, when Denki was only 2 1/2 years old. Nevertheless, he severely despised his uncle and plotted revenge for his father, even at such an age. When Lee died, Denki then focused all his hatred on the next best thing: Akuma Uchiha. Meanwhile, Denki became obsessed with knowledge. In order to fully max out his potential at gaining power and knowledge, he knew he'd need the best. So, when he was only 6, he stole the Leaf's Scroll of Seals. Unlike most people, he kept the scroll and has it to this day. When he was six, he taught himself a reincarnation jutsu, then obtained the bodies of Orochimaru, Kabuto Yakushi, Zen'nō Nara, Kingu Sarutobi, and Shikamaru Nara. Using frogs as sacrifices, Denki managed to bring back to life his intended targets. Following this, Denki forced the shinobi to help him with his project. He rejuvenated Project DEAD, and renamed it Project Solo DEAD. Unlike the original, Denki had this project focus on one goal: him. With their help, for the following six years, he was fused with the DNA of Orochimaru, Obito Uchiha, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, and Naruto Uzumaki. However, he didn't see this as enough, and went to work on creating his very own special jutsu. After 4 different tries, Denki finally successfully made the TS-APB Formula. As a countermeasure, Orochimaru and Kabuto secretly took over their reincarnated selves, and chose to attempt to kill Denki. When Denki told the rest about his successful version of his formula, Orochimaru convinced Denki it would be best to inject the serum into Denki's heart while electrocuting him with 300 volts of pure electricity. Surprisingly, it worked. It actually helped the formula travel through Denki's bloodstream more smoothly. Following this, Denki ended Project Solo DEAD, and prepared to let the used souls go back to their eternal rest. He chose to start with Kabuto and Orochimaru. He quickly found out he was no longer in control of Kabuto and Orochimaru, and those two quickly attacked. They were absolutely zero match to Denki's new-found power, and Denki easily pummeled them and sealed them away. Denki was also acknowledged as the Embarrassment of the Tengoku Clan because of him being unable to utilize most of the abilities of the Tengoku Clan. It wasn't until after Denki defeated Orochimaru and Kabuto that he was diagnosed with Multiple Personality Disorder. He, however, only has one alternate personality. Abilities/Jutsu ---- As a member of the Tengoku Clan, he can use nearly all of Tengoku's Sage Modes and jutsus, except Stellar Sage Mode. He can also perform special techniques, such as Last Resort Mode. Susanoo ---- Denki is able to use Susanoo because of Tengoku Hatake's blood running through him. Using Tengoku's DNA, Denki can enter Perfect Susanoo at anytime when angry, and is unable to use the Partial and Imperfect stages. TS-APB Senjutsu Mode ---- Denki is able to use this rare senjutsu because of the formula he created. Using this, Denki can enter unrivaled power zones at a, of course, dangerous cost. Cursed Seal of Demons ---- Denki can activate this mode when in dire need. Once activating, Denki can use the DNA of all those DNA he copied and activate their powers. Jutsu ---- * Afterimage Clone * Body Flicker Technique * Orochimaru-Style Body Replacement Technique * Active Yin Style * Vanishing Strike * Vanishing Rasengan * Spirit Reflection Technique (can use on self) * Parasite Demon Demolition Technique * Yomotsu Hirasaka * Sharingan: Ultimate Defense * Amenotokotachi * Rasengan * Water Release: Azure Dragon Fist * Flying Thunder God Technique * Flying Wind God Technique * Flying Azure God Technique * Chōyumemyaku * Confucian Scholarly Inferno Destruction * Lightning Release: Tlaoc's Bane * Wind Release: Air Blades * Water Release: Crushing Wave Technique * Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi * Blaze Release: Chidori * Water Release: Whirlpool * Remote Chakra Manifestation Technique * Chakra Enhanced Strength * Chakra Enhanced Speed * Thousand Falling Water Spears of Death * Chakra Exertion Technique * Wind Release: Gravity Imitation Technique * Summoning: Quintuple Rashōmon * Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation * Water Release: Dragon-Palace * Dengekiteki Misueru * Body Flicker Technique * Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique * Shuriken Shadow Clone Flicker Technique * Kaigo * Fire Release: Strike of the Sun * Multiple Shadow Clone Technique * Fire Release: Big Ball Strike of the Sun * Yin Release Chakra Arms * Chakra Disruption Technique * Lightning Release: Raijin Bullet * Strange Transmission Distant Shadow * Chidori * Chidori Sharp Spear * Chidori Senbon * Kirin * Lightning Release Chakra Mode * Lightning Cutter * Lightning Blade * Wind Release: Rasenshuriken * Runt Ball Rasengan * Big Ball Rasengan * Ultra-Many Spiralling Serial Spheres * Lightning Transmission * Six Paths Yang Power * Six Paths Yin Power Taijutsu/Ninjutsu/Genjutsu ---- * Afterimage Clone * Body Flicker Technique * Orochimaru-Style Body Replacement Technique * Active Yin Style * Vanishing Strike * Vanishing Rasengan * Hydrification Technique * Body Oxidation Technique * Spirit Reflection Technique (can use on self) * Parasite Demon Demolition Technique * Yomotsu Hirasaka * Sharingan: Ultimate Defense * Amenotokotachi * Rasengan * Water Release: Azure Dragon Fist * Flying Thunder God Technique * Flying Wind God Technique * Flying Azure God Technique * Chōyumemyaku * Confucian Scholarly Inferno Destruction * Lightning Release: Tlaoc's Bane * Wind Release: Air Blades * Water Release: Crushing Wave Technique * Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi * Blaze Release: Chidori * Water Release: Whirlpool * Remote Chakra Manifestation Technique * Chakra Enhanced Strength * Chakra Enhanced Speed * Thousand Falling Water Spears of Death * Chakra Exertion Technique * Wind Release: Gravity Imitation Technique * Summoning: Quintuple Rashōmon * Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation * Water Release: Dragon-Palace * Dengekiteki Misueru * Body Flicker Technique * Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique * Shuriken Shadow Clone Flicker Technique * Kaigo * Fire Release: Strike of the Sun * Multiple Shadow Clone Technique * Fire Release: Big Ball Strike of the Sun * Yin Release Chakra Arms * Chakra Disruption Technique * Lightning Release: Raijin Bullet * Strange Transmission Distant Shadow * Chidori * Chidori Sharp Spear * Chidori Senbon * Kirin * Lightning Release Chakra Mode * Lightning Cutter * Lightning Blade * Wind Release: Rasenshuriken * Runt Ball Rasengan * Big Ball Rasengan * Ultra-Many Spiralling Serial Spheres * Lightning Transmission * Mind Puppet Switch Cursed Seal Technique * Six Paths Yang Power * Six Paths Yin Power References ----